Hook, Line and Sinker
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Hook has been smitten with Emma since he first met her after all she was tough, brave, strong, smart and beautiful though being on opposites sides and now the same for the moment, Hook still like her and Emma though she'd never admit it likes him too. My First One-Shot R&R. Rated T though mothing bad happens.


**One-Shot! Hook and Emma are the best couple on Once Upon a Time, just saying :) Set when they return from Neverland.**

**Hook:**

Hook sat on the curb it was nine o'clock at night so no traffic to speak of, they'd arrived back from Neverland that day, a place he'd hoped he'd never have to see again but they'd done what they'd set out to do which was save Henry from the two kidnappers, which they'd done and now we were all back, except for Veronica and Owen, they were never coming back.

Emma Swan, princess to a kingdom that was no longer accessible, daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, mother to Henry adopted son of the Evil Queen, grandson of Rumpelstiltskin or the crocodile as Hook called him, former husband to Milah lover of Killian Jones aka Captain Hook, Milah was mother to Baefire who in turn was father to Henry. What a tangled web their lives had become he thought as she sat next to him on the curb in her red leather jacket; her little yellow bug car was parked a little further down the street.

"I want to thank you" she says.

"For what may I ask?" Hook asks with his charming smile.

"For helping me save Henry" she says Hook shrugs, his shoulder was still sore so he winces slightly he'd been badly hurt by Rumpelstiltskin before they left for Neverland, since he kind of shot his girlfriend, well he kills Hooks, Gold's wife so…

"It's fine, it's what partners do right?" she looks down nodding then looks back up to him.

"Good looks good on you Killian Jones you should know that" she says standing.

"Killian Jones died a long time ago, you should know that" he says up to her.

"Then who saved my son? Because it certainly was the evil Captain Hook" with that Emma leaves for her car, Hook watches her go, at first he thinks she's just going to go but at the last second before she gets in her car she looks back at him and gives him a smile, getting into her car and driving off.

Hook makes it back to his ship where he sleeps, Hook lies back on his bed, takes off his hook, placing it next to his bed in its velvet box. Hook had been smitten with Emma since he first met her, after all she was tough, brave, strong, smart and beautiful though being on opposite sides, though now the same for the moment, Hook still likes her and only wished he could find a way for her to like him. This was it he realised Hook was hooked, hook, line and sinker.

**Emma:**

Emma got up for work the next day donning her badge and gun, Mary Margret was already awake as was David, in other words her parents, still an unusual thing for her to think but they were. Henry was still asleep but he didn't need to go to school he deserved a few days rest and relaxation, whatever that meant in Storybrook.

Emma got to the sheriff's station and hung up her jacket when Hook came in, he was walking better than a few weeks ago, he looked fine apart from his shoulder which kept being jarred in Neverland but it'd heal soon, she couldn't deny he looked good, handsome, strong, charming smile in place, in his swash-buckling outfit he even had a sword and dagger in his boot.

"Hook what brings you here?" she asks.

"I was under the impression we were partners" he holds up his hand and hook.

"I'm here to report for duty" Emma is struck speechless for a minute.

"Wait…you want to be a cop?" she asks making sure she had this right, he shrugs.

"I'm pre-armed" he says showing his hook Emma rolls her eyes.

"You know you actually have to help people, listen to them"

"Can do" he says leaning against a table.

"Not attack them if previously quarrelled or whatever you called it" Hook's mouth twitched.

"You mean the crocodile, well he can rest easy I won't attack him" he says.

"What changed your mind? Last week you wanted to kill him"

"He saved my life" he reminded her, she did remember, in Neverland Mr Gold had saved him, this seemed to be his way of paying him back, not attacking him, Emma shook her head it was a start she guessed.

"Okay well I don't see why not as long as you follow orders and don't abuse your position, it should be fine" Hook smiled standing up straight, Emma went to the locker where she kept her old deputy badge, she unlocked it took out the badge and the gun, she handed him the gun in its holster first, Hook took off his long black jacket and his sword putting them onto the table and puts on the holster, then Emma handed him the deputy badge.

"Welcome to the force Deputy Hook" she said looking him over as he put the badge on his belt she had to admit he pulled it off, he smiled to her.

"Thank you Sheriff Swan" he said back with a charming smile of which she smiled back, oh people weren't going to like this. But it wasn't up to them, Emma let herself think what she'd never admit, she liked Hook, she meant it when she said she was over Neil, Hook had actually helped with that, unfortunately he'd replaced him. She knew she could never be with him, he was Captain Hook for crying out loud and she wasn't getting involved with any more Fairytale characters but as Emma sat behind her desk as Hook arranged his own, hanging up his leather jacket and sword on the coat rack, she wished she could.

**Oh I wish this was actually happening on Once Upon a Time but I hope you liked it, Review please :)**


End file.
